Battered Roses
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: Its Valentine's Day and Sasuke is hurrying home to see his idiot but maybe his Valentine's Day won't end up quite the way he had hoped.


_It's quickly written! It's drabbley! BUT!_

_I wanted to write something for Sasuke and Naruto on Valentine's day! (American because it was yesterday for me. Probably not even from America though by the time ffnet processes...)_

_Anyway, was inspired by my mother who actually was knocked off her scooter yesterday and crawled across the road to get the watch I bought her in Japan before it got run over (So sweet Mummy!)._

* * *

**Battered Roses**

**.**

**.**

As he took the city by storm on his pitch black beauty of a motorbike, all shiny and dangerous-looking in dark of the night a tiny smirk crossed his lips. He swerved quickly around a corner and coming onto a deserted road, allowed himself to swerve happily from each side of the road, feeling the power of the bike roar between his thighs. How he loved this bike. And everyone had tried to tell him how dangerous it was and how he'd never ride it. Complained he was having a premature mid life crisis when he bought it.

The steady growl of the bike purred through his body as his mind wandered briefly to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed lover. Narrow eyes scanned a passing store's pink and red decorations. He leaned forward, urging the machine on.

It was such a stupid thing. The ridiculous reason why he passed several cars on the next stretch with recklessness that normally wouldn't be there. So very stupid. He could think of a hundred different reasons as to why he shouldn't give it a passing thought. Why he should blatantly ignore it. Why there was no need to hurry home any faster than usual.

But.

Uchiha Sasuke slowed as he approached the round about, subconsciously checking the oncoming car on the other side, noting that it was two power poles back.

But.

Again the flash of sunshine hair and summer sky eyes. So funny to see when the roads before him were all shadowy and he himself, in leather jacket and black jeans was so dark.

But the Dobe had made such a big deal about it; February 14th. Valentine's Day. Such a money whoring scheme of a day… It was absurd to celebrate such a day when if you didn't love someone the same all year around you didn't deserve to call it love. A day for boys to treat girls like princesses when that's how they should always be treated. But when he'd tried to tell Naruto that, the other man's face…

Sasuke shook his head as he reeved the bike and started onto the round about.

_I'm getting too soft with him…_

The first drops of rain fell onto his bare hands and _pliped _distractingly on the top of his helmet. Sasuke's eyes glanced at the watch Naruto had given him for their anniversary last year and hummed to himself. How much time would they need to eat a dinner that the blonde idiot had almost certainly been preparing at home. How much time to-

Sasuke blinked.

What was he talking about? There was dinner and then there would probably, most definitely, just be Valentine's Day sex for the rest of the night. How much time would be needed for that? Naruto had work in the morning... He checked the watch again and decided he'd better hurry it up.

Leaning into the corner, Sasuke gripped the sides of the motorbike. The clean, smooth movement had the tiniest of thrilled smiles tugging at his lips as he recalled how long it had taken him to be able to do this without fear of falling off.

And then.

There was a huge crash and a pressure at his side. A monstrous tearing apart of the quiet rainy air and a sickening crunch that resounded somewhere from his leg. The bike seemed to buck and suddenly Sasuke was airborn, flying, the wind assaulting his ears as it ripped into his helmet and whistled through. And then came the ground and his body tearing across the slippery tarmac. The colours of the streetlights spun in one bright circle as he rolled and rolled, and then they slowed and his body went limp, his arms flopping over his body as he came to a stop.

His slow shuddering breath was loud inside his helmet. The voices that were yelling outside were dull and watery. There was a hand under his neck and gently his helmet was pulled off, his fringe falling across his forehead as the movement released it from the stupid pink clip Naruto had given him to keep it out of his eyes when he was on the road. Without the helmet's safe, suffocating heat the air came rushing into his lungs cold and he tried to cough but his tongue felt thick. There were legs walking past his watery vision.

_What happened? Was I hit? But I saw that car… it was two poles back… there was room, I had time… I had…_

Sasuke breathed in through his nose and tried to lift his head, blinking to try and clear his eyes. The scene became sharper and Sasuke became aware of an ache in his leg and a warmth seeping into his jeans. His eyes cast around taking in his bike lying on its side some ten metres away and people standing and kneeling around him. There was a bloody red rose petal under his ring finger. The flowers he had bought Naruto, a small bouquet with the stems cut short so it would fit in the compartment under the seat of his bike were strewn all over the accident site. Ruined, but it was a stupid holiday anyway. And not what he was looking for.

"Don't move kid! Your leg! Someone! An ambulance!"

Sasuke tried to shake his head and rolled awkwardly onto his side. His leg exploded into almost excruciating pain and he could now see a pool of blood, thin at the edges with rain beneath the obviously broken limb. But then none of that mattered when he spotted it. Simple with a dark blue face and silver hands, numbers and strap…

The watch, his precious watch. Naruto's watch…

_Gotta get it before some idiot runs it over…_

"Hey, you gotta stop moving! You're bleeding pretty bad!"

Sasuke reached out the arm that had been tucked under his chest to reach for the his watch but without it's support, fell forward onto his face. Fingers edged forward blindly. There was a hand on his shoulder trying to roll him back over and he wanted to cry out, scream at the bastard that he needed his damn watch! But the action jolted his leg. Mouth open in a silent scream of pain, Sasuke slapped his palm onto the ground, wet with rain and blood in an attempt to draw someone, _anyone's!_ attention to his watch but the last thing he saw was the face of a woman who smoothed the hair of his face, her concerned features grey with candlight moonbeams.

"It's ok honey, it's gonna be ok…"

...

...

"Sasuke!" Naruto burst through the hospital room door and Sasuke turned his head and blinked sleepily at the blonde, frozen in the doorway. He was wearing the jeans that Sasuke really liked on him and an orange t shirt.

"S-Sasuke… you…" Naruto's face was pale and his eyes such an intense kind of blue that it almost hurt Sasuke to look at.

"Hey, Dobe," he replied, the first part of the greeting lost in a hoarse whisper as his sore throat protested. Naruto crossed the room in three long strides and plopped down into the chair, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He leaned into the dark haired man's face and slipped his hand into Sasuke's.

"Teme…" The blonde looked shaky, his hand was sweaty. Sasuke lifted his lips into a small smile.

"Dobe, I'm sorry…" Tears welled in Naruto's blue eyes and his grip tightened. His face contorted and his mouth widened into a taut grimace.

"W-were you… I mean I didn't think… I…" Sasuke chuckled.

"What are you trying to ask me, Dobe?"

"Don't laugh Teme! You could have been killed! You… ugh…" Tears suddenly spilled down cheeks that were flushed with anger. "You were rushing home right! Because I said all that shit about Valentine's Day! You! You! I! I'm!" His hold on Sasuke's hand was painful but the raven did nothing but blink calmly.

"Some idiot coming home from a twenty something hour shift hit me on the round about. I don't know how it happened. I already checked where he was and he looked like he was slowing down…" said Sasuke. Naruto looked up, tears that he made no attempt to stop, still making tracks on his cheeks. He sniffed loudly. The sound was kind of gross and Sasuke wrinkled his bruised nose.

"W-were you rushing?" Naruto asked quietly after a moment. Sasuke snorted and smiled.

"I was. I had roses for you too…" Naruto's features trembled, his eyes watching Sasuke, tears coming to a stop, settling for shivering across the bottom of his vision but not falling.

"..Really?"

"Yeah…" A light dusty pink made its way over Naruto's nose. His blue eyes skirted off to the side and he jutted out his bottom lip, embarrassed.

"You jerk, don't you know by now that I'm an idiot… You don't have to listen to the crap that I harp on about… Because of me you could have died." He squeezed Sasuke's hand and then turned it over in his, rubbing his thumb against the insides of Sasuke's fingers. He frowned, eyes drifting to where Sasuke's leg was raised in a cast and over to the bandage on Sasuke's right arm, up to the dressing on the his shoulder where he had grazed himself on the road when his jacket had ripped.

Again with the tears. Sasuke sighed.

"You say I don't have to listen but you'd be disappointed if I just ignored today, right?" Naruto froze met his gaze slowly. He was silent for a minute, clenching his jaw and looking embarrassed again.

"Probably."

"That's what I thought." Turning his face to the window side of the room Sasuke looked at the vase with the one remaining battered rose in it that someone had been kind enough to pick up for him. His watch was lying next to it. It was missing some pins now but it could be fixed.

"There's one rose over there if you want it," said Sasuke with a smile at his lover. Naruto blinked with, to Sasuke's relief, tear free eyes and then smiled back, the first one Sasuke had seen all night, or morning now.

"I don't need it," he replied.

"What are you talking about Naruto, I went to a lot of trouble to get you-" started Sasuke.

"Because ya know," murmured Naruto, dropping Sasuke's hand and getting to his feet to lean over Sasuke in the hospital bed. "I have all I could ever want right here."

His kiss was salty from crying but his lips were warm. A contented feeling sighed through Sasuke's body.

"Happy Valentine's day, Teme."

"Happy Valentine's day, Dobe…"


End file.
